evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Ocularis Infernum
The Ocularis Infernum (in Latin: "The Eye of Hell") is a powerful and omniscient, supernatural object that is written in the Arcanum tome as the driving goal of the mythical Black Zodiac discovered by the demonically-possessed astrologer Basileus in the 1400s A.D. It plays a major antagonistic role in the 2001 supernatural horror movie Thirteen Ghosts (also known as Thir13en Ghosts). It is a demonic eye located in Hell that, once opened, will allow its user (whoever's able to control it) the power to see everything in the past and future, Heaven and Earth, the blessed and the damned, as well. The Basileus Machine was designed to open the Ocularis and give the machine's user control over it. Millionaire Cyrus Kriticos dedicated his entire life to achieve absolute wisdom and chose to find and capture the chosen 13 Earth-bound spirits and used their energy to power Basileus' machine while he builds the architecture of the machine in a nearby woods outside the American community of Willow Grove, Pennsylvania as the complete and faithful recreation of the 15th century astrologer's design. At last what it seems that Cyrus' obsessed goal would come at an end (with the "sacrifice" of ghost liberator Kalina Oretzia who helped him obtained the Arcanum and the reels containing recorded Drawing Spells and Containment Spells), he finally activated his reel-to-reel machine which sounded the spells and summons the 12 released phantoms including his late niece-in-law Jean Kriticos (as The Withered Lover) to the house's main hall on each imprinted Black Zodiac symbols in correct order around the center of the room as the Eye of Hell manifests itself as a clockwork device of rotating metal rings. His nephew Arthur Kriticos who arrived at the machine's main hall, angry at his own uncle for imprisoning the soul of his late wife Jean inside the "Glass House" with the other 12 vengeful phantoms and for kidnapping his still-alive 2 children, attacks him, demanding to release his beloved family, but Cyrus in his refusal strikes back and angrily beats him up with his cane and threatens him to complete the circle by making a leap into the Eye. The Kriticos family's hired babysitter Maggie Bess messes with the reel-to-reel device and helped releasing the 12 spirits from Cyrus' trance. The ghosts then proceeded to grab Cyrus and threw him to his death onto the Eye's rotating blades. Arthur, encouraged by the soul of ghost hunter Dennis Rafkin, leapt onto the center of the machine safely and holds onto both his daughter Kathy and his younger son Bobby as the Eye's metal rings spin uncontrollably until finally shuts down, meanwhile Maggie Bess herself survived the devastation of the malfunctioning machine as the entire house's walls and panes of Ectobar glass shatters, the Eye of Hell was no more and the 12 Ghosts including Jean Kritiocos were freed from the ruined Basileus Machine and finally crossed over to the other side. Gallery Ocularis Infernum The Ocularis Infernum Machine.jpg Visions of the Ocularis Infernum.jpg Ocularis Infernum.jpg Ocularis Infernum Machine.jpg The Basileus Machine Key.jpg Basileus Machine Key.jpg The Basileus Machine's Ocularis Infernum.jpg Basileus Machine's Ocularis Infernum Machine.jpg Basileus Machine's Ocularis Infernum Device.jpg Basileus Machine's Ocularis Infernum.jpg The Ocularis Infernum Wallpaper.jpg Black Zodiac The Black Zodiac Glyphs.jpg The Black Zodiac Signs.jpg The First Born Son Spirit.jpg|The First Born Son The Torso Spirit.jpg|The Torso The Bound Woman Spirit.jpg|The Bound Woman The Withered Lover Spirit.jpg|The Withered Lover The Torn Prince Spirit.jpg|The Torn Prince The Angry Princess Spirit.jpg|The Angry Princess The Pilgrimess Spirit.jpg|the Pilgrimess The Great Child Spirit & The Dire Mother Spirit.jpg|The Great Child and The Dire Mother The Hammer Spirit.jpg|The Hammer The Jackal Spirit.jpg|The Jackal The Juggernaut Spirit.jpg|The Juggernaut The Broken Heart Spirit.jpg|The Broken Heart 13 Ghosts Thirteen Ghosts The First Born Son.jpg|the First Born Son The Torso.jpg The Bound Woman.jpg|The Bound Woman The Withered Lover.jpg|The Withered Lover The Torn Prince.jpg|The Torn Prince The Angry Princess.jpg|the Angry Princesss The Pilgrimess.jpg|The Pilgrimess The Great Child & The Dire Mother.jpg|The Great Child and The Dire Mother The Hammer.jpg|the Hammer The Jackal.jpg|The Jackal The Juggernaut.jpg|The Juggernaut The Broken Heart.jpg|The Broken Heart The 13 Ghosts.jpg|The The 13 Ghosts The 13 Ghosts.gif|The 13 Ghosts Concept Art The First Born Son Ghost.jpg|The First Born son The Torso Ghost.jpg|The Torso The Buried Maiden Ghost.jpg|The Buried Maiden The Withered Maiden Ghost.jpg|The Withered Maiden The Torn Prince Ghost.jpg|The Torn Prince The Suicide Ghost.jpg|The Suicide The Nursing Mother & The Dire Child.jpg|The Nursing Mother and The Dire Child The Hammer Ghost.jpg|The Hammer The Juggernaut Ghost.jpg|The Juggernaut The Hyena Ghost.jpg|The Hyena The Rat Ghost.jpg|The Rat Trivia * The Eye of Hell's correct Latin name is actually "Oculus Inferni". **It's alias "The Eye" is translated in Latin as "Oculus which is one of the 2 words alongside the late phrase "ocularis" (meaning "pertaining to the eyes" or "ocular") and is the name of the 2013 supernatural psychological horror movie featuring the cursed/possessed mirror]. **"Infernum" or "infernus", means "hell" or "underworld" (lit. beneath). *The First Born Son: **The ghostly whispers which signal the First Born Son's approach are the sound of an arrow whistling through the air. **Whenever the First Born Son is present, he tends to whisper "I want to play". **His name in life, Billy Michaels, may be a reference to Billy the Kid due to the fact that he loved cowboy films in life. **The First Born Son is equivalent to Aries, which is the first sign in the Black and Traditional Zodiacs. They tend to be reckless, dare-devils, irresponsible, youthful immaturity, and stubborn. **For some reason, despite always dressing as a cowboy, his ghost is seen dressed as an "Indian", even carrying a tomahawk as a weapon. **Whilst other ghosts appear to only travel across the ground (Cyrus being sure to put spells on the floor and the Hammer being incapable of chasing Arthur through the ceiling) The First Born Son often appears standing on walls or hanging from the ceiling. **The Latin inscription beneath the First Born Son's symbol in the Arcanum, "Primus Filius", translates to "The First Son". His current name is translated in Latin as "Filius Primogenitus". **He is the first of the ghosts in the Black Zodiac that is male. **His ghost file is represented by a toy gun. *The Torso: **The video narrated by Cyrus that explains The Torso's backstory states that he was killed by Larry "The Finger" Vatello, his gang and his fighter right after he came to from fainting when he lost the bet. However, most other, less direct sources state that he was killed when he tried to renege his bet with Vatello and slip out of town. **The sounds that signal the Torso's presence are muffled screams. *The Latin inscription beneath The Torso's symbol in the Arcanum, "Truncus," translates to "Trunk", which is another name for the human torso. His name is translated in Latin as "Abdominis". **The Torso appears to be one of the weaker ghosts encountered, as he cannot harm anyone, as he's never seen harming anyone. **He is the second male ghost in the Black Zodiac. **His ghost file is represented by poker cards. *The Bound Woman: **The Bound Woman's hands are almost always tied behind her back. However, when she and the other ghosts murdered Cyrus Kriticos, her hands are untied. **The Latin inscription beneath The Bound Woman's symbol in the Arcanum, "Soror Dira" translates to "Dire Sister". Her current name is translated in Latin as "Mulier Terminos". **Interestingly, much like the Jackal, the whispers which signal the Bound Woman's presence appear to be insane screams and rapid, high-pitched laughter. **For some reason, it seemed as though in one scene, The Bound Woman was shown hanging, but in other scenes, she was quite able to walk. **In the film's early script, she was called "The Buried Maiden" ("Ecce In Consepulti" in Latin). **The Bound Woman is the first of the female ghosts in the Black Zodiac. **Her ghost file is represented by a prom tiara. *The Withered Lover: **Of all the ghosts in the movie, the only ghost with no hostility whatsoever is Jean Kriticos, Arthur's wife. Mostly due to her kind nature and lack of hostility, as well as not having a dark past like the others, and she was the only one seen that elects to help her family whenever possible. **The Latin inscription beneath The Withered Lover's symbol in the Arcanum, "Amator Marcidus", translates to "Languid Lover". Her current name is translated in Latin as "Amator Aridam". **In the film's early script, she was called "The Withered Maiden" ("Ecce Aridam" in Latin). **She is the second female ghost in the Black Zodiac. **Her ghost file is represented by the damaged photo of herself. *The Torn Prince: **In his containment cube, the overturned car which killed Royce can be seen behind him. **The video narrated by Cyrus that explains the Torn Prince's backstory states that his car exploded and that this is what killed him. However, most other, less direct sources state that it flipped over, dragging Royce under it. The overturned car behind the Torn Prince in his containment cube would indicate that the latter source is how Royce truly died. **The noises associated with Royce's presence are violent and angry wails. **The Latin inscription beneath The Torn Prince's symbol in The Arcanum, "Eques Scissus" translates to "Rent Knight". Rent is another word for "Torn". His name is translated in Latin as "Princeps Scissa". **He is the third male ghost in the Black Zodiac. **His ghost file is represented by a baseball trophy. *The Angry Princess: **In the film's original script, she was called "The Suicide". **According to the DVD subtitles, the whispers which signal The Angry Princess's approach are her whispering, "I'm sorry." **In the bathroom scene, "I'm sorry" is written in blood on the floor behind Kathy Kriticos. **Usually, an area that the Angry Princess is currently present at is covered in blood (visible only through spectral viewers), most notably her containment cube and the bathroom. **The whispers associated with the Angry Princess usually resemble soft, feminine moans. **The Latin inscription beneath The Angry Princess' symbol in the Arcanum, "sibi mortem consciscere," roughly translates as "Suicide" ("Suicidium" in Latin) in English. Her current name is translated in Latin as "Et Iratus Principem". **She is the third female in the Black Zodiac. **Her ghost file is represented by a razor. *The Pilgrimess: **If one looks closely when Dennis Rafkin comes across the imprisoned Pilgrimess, her containment cube is covered in thick cobwebs and dead leaves, giving it a somewhat witchy or ghastly facade. **As noted by Cyrus Kriticos, it is unknown whether or not Isabella really was a witch in life. **In the film's original script, the Pilgrimess was called The Buried Lady ("Sepultus Est Domina" in Latin). **Being from the 17th century, this most likely makes her the oldest member of the other 12 Ghosts. **The Pilgrimess is the only ghost not to have a Latin inscription beneath her symbol in the Arcanum, but her current name might be roughly translated as "Et Pilgrimess". **The Pilgrimess' name is a word describing a female pilgrim and it can translated as "viatrix". **She is the fourth female ghost in the Black Zodiac. **Her ghost file is represented by a damaged Holy Bible. *The Great Child: **Originally, Harold died when he choked on his own vomit. However, the producers changed this as they felt it was too weak a backstory. **It is unknown why The Great Child, as a ghost, appears as he did in life, while most of the other ghosts normally appear as they looked like after or at the moment they died. However, according to Cyrus, when Harold was killed his body was mutilated "beyond what you or I could comprehend"; this is probably the reason the Child appears as he did before he died. **Naturally, the sounds associated with the Great Child are infantile whimpers. **Strangely, the Latin inscription beneath the symbol for The Great Child and the Dire Mother in the Arcanum, "Mures", is the Latin word for "mice". His current name is translated in Latin as "De Puero" **He is the fourth male ghost in the Black Zodiac. **His ghost file is represented by a baby rattle. *The Dire Mother: **Originally, Margaret died when Harold choked on his vomit, and fell on and suffocated her. However, the producers changed this as they felt it was too weak a backstory. **It was shown in Thirteen Ghosts that Margaret was blind in one (the left) eye. But it is unknown if this occurred before or after death. **Strangely, the Latin inscription beneath the symbol for The Great Child and The Dire Mother in the Arcanum, "Mures", is the Latin word for "mice". Her current name is translated in Latin as "Mater Saeva". **She is the fifth and last female ghost in the Black Zodiac. **Her ghost file is represented by a shoe. *The Hammer: **The whispers which signal The Hammer's approach are deep growling. **The Latin inscription beneath The Hammer's symbol in The Arcanum, "Malleus Ignis", translates to "Fire Hammer". his current name is translated in Latin as "Malleus Est". **He is the only African-American ghost in the Black Zodiac. **His ghost file is represented by railroad spikes. *The Jackal: **According to Kalina Oretzia, The Jackal is the sign of the fictitious "Hell's Winter". **In the film's original script, the Jackal was called "The Hyena" ("Hyaenis" in Latin). **The Latin inscription beneath The Jackal's symbol in The Arcanum, "Canis Aureus", literally translates to "The Golden Dog". His current name is translated in Latin as "Draconis". **Similar to The Bound Woman, the whispers which signal the Jackal's approach appear to be psychotic screaming and/or insane laughter. **Based on the damage done to the cage helmet, it is implied that the Jackal either managed to break out the helmet or this damage was done during the fire that killed him. **He is apparently another ghost that committed suicide. **If one were to listen carefully, it sounds like the Jackal says, "Leave me alone" when Bobby Kriticos is hearing the voice of his mother. **According to Dennis Rafkin, the Jackal is the Charles "Charlie" Manson of the 12 Ghosts. **His ghost file is represented by the jaw of a human skull or dentures. *The Juggernaut: **The whispers which signal The Juggernaut's approach appear to be roaring wind. **The Latin inscription beneath Horace's symbol reads "Titan", referring to his great size and strength. **Besides The Jackal, The Juggernaut is the only ghost who was proven a criminal in life. **According to Dennis Rafkin, he is the only ghost that required bait to lure out. **He is the only known ghost to continue killing after being killed. **Quite possibly the most violent of the ghosts. **His ghost file is represented by shotgun shells. *The Broken Heart: **The symbol of The Broken Heart (the ghost Arthur was meant to become) is on the key to the front doors of Basileus's Machine. **Arthur, like his daughter Kathy, was attacked by the Jackal. ***Therefore, Kathy's little brother, Bobby, was the only character to have not seen, let alone been attacked by the Jackal. **The Latin inscription beneath The Broken Heart's symbol in the Arcanum, "Corda Tacita", translates to "The Silence of the Heart". However, this is an error revealing that Corda Tacita actually means the plural "Silent Hearts" in English and the non-plural name "Silent Heart" can be translated in Latin as either "Tacitum" or "Ave Maria". The final Ghost's current English name can be translated in Latin as "Contritos Corde". **Because he was not a ghost, he has no ghost file or an item to represent him in life. *There was a scrapped character in the early script for Thirteen Ghosts called "The Rat" (roughly translated as "Mus" in Latin). Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Paranormal Category:Lovecraftian Objects Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychic Tools and Related Technologies Category:Technology Category:Mind-Breaking